Discord
'' Discord ''is the enermy of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. Discord will make his first appearence in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''where he joined forces with Diesel 10, Queen Chrysalis and Hexxus to get his revenge on Twilight and her friends for turning him back into stone after he cause choas in Ponyville. He also in the Bowser side in Super Mario and Friends new Adventure. Trivia *Discord will become Pooh's enemy until after reformed by Fluttershy in the future. *Discord is also friends with Gloomius Maximus, before he (Discord) truly reformed. *Discord will become the FT Squad's enemy in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''but will later become an ally after getting reformed by Fluttershy. *Discord is also best friends with Diesel 10. *Discord became Roary and Theodore's enemy until reformed by Fluttershy, Iago, Bubbles, . **In the ''Twilight's Kingdom Part 1, Princess Celestia chooses Discord over Princess Twilight to help track down a villain. He appears before the Mane 6, Roary, Theodore and their whole team and gives Twilight her journal, marking several entries for her. Twilight, Roary, Theodore and Leonardo later discover the common theme of these entries having a connection to the mysterious chest at the Tree of Harmony. Later on, Discord is convinced by Tirek into returning to his old ways of chaos. He then assists Tirek in consuming the magic of all three pony races. **And in Twilight's Kingdom Part 2, Discord helps Tirek take over Canterlot before targeting Ponyville. He reveals his treachery to Twilight's friends, Roary, Theodore and their whole team, causing Fluttershy to break down sobbing. However, Discord is himself betrayed by Tirek and drained of his powers. It is ultimately Discord who helps Twilight discover her key by giving her a trinket that Tirek had previously given him, which Tirek had previously received from his brother Scorpan. He then truly reforms at last, having realized the true importance of friendship. At the end of the episode, he is accepted by the other ponies and is seen celebrating with them before offering a bouquet of flowers to Celestia and winking at her. *Discord may be reformed in the real seires but he remains a villain in most adventures *Discord is also Willy's arch enemy. *Discord will meet Team Robot In Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie. *In My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #2, the Crusaders work with Discord, who makes a reality bubble for them and creates various scenarii in which they might earn their cutie marks. When Discord's reality bubble nearly covers all of Ponyville, the Crusaders put a stop to it. They thank Discord for his efforts and make him an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader. *Discord along with Coco Pommel, Spitfire and The Wonderbolts, Cheese Sandwich, Seabreeze and Silver Shill are good friends with Gusto Gummi. Gallery Discord ID S4E11.png I+ 1fbfc88a0c5f3ba36039c0d549de6f24.png|Discord when he was Evil Discord's defeat (from The Return of Harmony Part 2).png|Discord's Defeat (from The Return of Harmony Part 2) Discord's 1st Statue form.png|Discord's 1st Statue form Discord turned to stone.png|Discord's 2nd Statue form Evil Discord.png|Discord returned to the evil side in Twilight's kingdom Discord dressed as a Butler.png|Discord dressed as a Butler Discord having Blue Flu.png|Discord having Blue Flu Comic_issue_19_Alternate_Discord.jpg|An alternate universe's Discord as Captain Goodguy in a flashback 314px-Discord_as_a_general_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord dressed as a general 455px-Discord_dressed_as_an_alicorn_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord dressed as an Alicorn princess Discord_pony_ID_S4E25.png|Discord as a pony Discord_bird_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord as a bird 323px-Discord_as_a_police_officer_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord dressed as a police officer Discord_magician_ID.png|Discord dressed as a magician MLP Discord as a Thomas Character.png|Discord as a Thomas Character Discord CMC.jpg|Discord wearing his CMC Medal Priest Discord.png|Discord as a Priest. Discord_ID_S4E26.png Discord S02E02.png Category:Magical objects Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Former villains Category:Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Mario's enemies Category:Mario's allies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures villains Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Remorseful characters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Former Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hybrids Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Traitors Category:Anti Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Usurpers Category:Possessor Category:Banished characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Charismatic villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sakura's adventures allies Category:Crossdressers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Singing characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:VILLAINS